


Some Boys Never Grow Up

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, The power of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Jack watch a movie together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Boys Never Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fan fiction for a long time, but I love Rise of the Guardians too much to resist dabbling. Hopefully the end result isn't too bad.

It had been a crisp autumn day, still early enough in the season that icy winds and frosted over window panes were a little out of place. But when was that ever enough to keep Jack away?

Jamie had been anxiously waiting by his open bedroom window for the sun to set and, like clock-work, Jack arrived just as the last bit of light on the horizon was snuffed out.

"Hey buddy," he greeted, reaching out to ruffle Jamie's hair, "what did you want to do this week? We could freeze over the pond to skate, carve up some ice sculptures, or maybe, if we're feeling particularly mischievous, we could make plans to hide Bunny's boomerangs."

Jamie smiled widely, but shook his head.

"No. I was thinking that maybe we could, uh. Have you ever heard of Peter Pan?"

And that's how they found themselves sitting on the couch, Sophie snoring in the corner after valiantly trying to stay awake, watching a film about a boy who stayed eternally young. 

He'd seen bits and pieces of movies before, from peeking into living room windows and settling down on top of cars at drive in theatres, he'd just never stuck around long enough to get through a whole showing. But this... This...

"I do believe in fairies, I do, I do. I do believe in fairies, I do, I do!"

Jack liked to think that, being centuries old, he had better control of his tear ducts, but this was hitting a little too close to home. Jamie, noticing the sheen of his eyes, slowly grasped Jack's hand and spoke softly.

"I'll always believe in you."

If a few tears rolled down his cheeks at that, well, he knew Jamie would keep that a secret.


End file.
